Adictivo
by HPLilius
Summary: •Viñetas• "Demonios, ¿cómo hacía para mirarla de esa manera? Ella no podía ni siquiera mantener su mirada a los ojos de un muñeco y él estaba ahí, mirándola de esa manera, tratando de hipnotizarla, sin saber que no hacía falta que sus ojos se posen en ella para provocar que su corazón latiera con ferocidad."
1. Roce

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

><p><strong>A<strong>dictivo

-** • **-

Roce.

Ninguno de los dos supo si fueron las hormonas, la falta de descanso o simples imaginaciones; pero ambos sintieron una extraña sensación. Algo suave al principio, para luego transformarse en una onda eléctrica que iba, curiosamente, desde el lugar de roce hasta su centro del cuerpo... justo allí.

Para Lily fue como sentir un calor infrenable, algo indescriptible y, quien sabe por qué, maravilloso.

Para Scorpius fue casi lo mismo, a diferencia de que él había querido agarrarla y volver a tocarla; no como ella, que salió disparando del lugar con una velocidad alarmante y como si nada había pasado.

Sí que pasó algo; la mano de Scorpius moviéndose hacia atrás, intentando agarrar un libro... ¿Y justo tenía que estar allí la pierna de Lily Luna Potter? Trabajada, blanca, suave, sin rastros de pecas y con un leve sonrojo al duro roce del rubio.

Scorpius estaba, más que nunca, seguro de que Lily se había colorado. Y al verla irse, con el increíble movimiento de las faldas, fue... excitante. Sí, eran las ganas de seguirla y volver a tocarla. Bueno, el no tenía la culpa de que aquellas piernas tan perfectas estuvieran allí, y mucho menos tenía la culpa de que sus ojos se desviaran al trasero más bien formado y redondeado que había visto.

No, no era su culpa; era la culpa de las hormonas. Hormonas que se despertaron tan solo con un leve roce.

* * *

><p><strong>Drabble Número I<strong>

¿Reviews? :)


	2. Celeste

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

><p><strong>A<strong>dictivo

**- • -**

Celeste.

Si le preguntaran cuál era su color favorito, ella respondería sin meditación; "El color gris".

Y no, no era porque le parezca un color exactamente llamativo o colorido. Pero... era el color de los ojos de él.

Grises sin alguna otra descripción. Bueno, tal vez una; cuando Lily tubo la oportunidad de verle bien a los ojos, pudo ver como unos pequeños destellos celestes ocupaban el centro luego del punto negro, dispersándose hasta convertirse en el gris profundo y brillante.

Pero de tan locamente enamorada que estaba de él, Lily no pudo evitar fijarse que sus ojos también tenían un toque de celeste. Mientras el verde oscuro ocupaba los alrededores, claramente se notaba que en el centro había unos pequeños, pero visibles, destellos celestes.

Tal vez cambiaría de respuesta en cuánto a color preferido. Elegiría el celeste; porque era lo único que tenían en común... aparte de un amor mutuo escondido.

* * *

><p><strong>Drabble Número II<strong>

¿Sería mucho pedir que dejen reviews? :)


	3. Miradas

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

><p><strong>A<strong>dictivo

**- • -**

Miradas.

Es inevitable no mirarla. Porque a pesar de que no se hablan, no se saludan o no se demuestran que se quieren, vos la miras igual. ¿Con qué propósito? Aparte de que es muy bonita, Scorpius espera que alguna vez ella le devuelva la mirada.

Aunque la mire así, desde lejos o cerca, ella no se da cuenta de que él la observa todo el tiempo. No reacciona, se queda haciendo lo que sea que esté haciendo. Y siempre es lo mismo, nunca levanta la cabeza para delatar al que le esté dirigiendo esa mirada fulminante; verlo a él.

¿Ella sabía que él la miraba? No, entonces ¿El haría algo más que solo mirarla? No, no podía. Porque ellos eran Potter y Malfoy, y que sus padres acepten una amistad es una cosa, una relación totalmente otra. Mucho menos sabiendo que Lily era una mimada, y que siempre su familia iba a estar detrás de ella. Scorpius no tenía quien lo defendiera.

Así que solo la miraría, hasta que la comiera con la distante vista. Solo era cosa del tiempo. Tiempo; para que él se diera cuenta de que ella lo miraba, de que ella cuando él no la miraba le miraba. De que en realidad, la que más miradas lanzaba era ella hacia él.

* * *

><p><strong>Drabble Número III<strong>

¡Espero que puedan dejar un review! :)


	4. Regalo

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

><p><strong>A<strong>dictivo

**- • -**

Regalo.

Te encantaba que Scorpius viniera a pasar la navidad con ustedes, porque te gustaba. Mucho. Y cuando se acercaba un poco a vos, sentías que el árbol de navidad estaba adentro tuyo y prendía sus luces rojas cada segundo.

Y aunque vos le habías comprado un lindo regalo; unas zapatillas, parecidas a las que él había dicho que le encantaba en las vacaciones; que también pasaron juntos, gracias a la amistad que tu hermano compartía con él.

Cuando le diste el regalo, sus ojos brillaron divertidos y una sonrisa pícara, esa que tanto te gustaba, apareció en su rostro. No podías estar tan nerviosa porque... bueno, simplemente no podías. El sonrió.

"¿Quieres mi regalo?" te susurró. Con las manos enguantadas unidas por el frío, asentiste. Junto a la chimenea, en la noche; para que nadie los viera, él se acercó a vos. Unió sus labios, fríos, finos y elegantes a los tuyos; carnosos, rojos y seductores.

Nunca habías recibido un mejor regalo... nunca habías recibido tantos "regalos" esa noche.

* * *

><p><strong>Drabble Número IV<strong>

¡Espero puedan dejar un review! :)


	5. Familia

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

><p><strong>A<strong>dictivo

**- • -**

Familia.

Scorpius había pensado que una mínima posibilidad existía en que su familia no se volviera loca al enterarse que salía con la única chica Potter. Aunque, claro, era un pensamiento erróneo.

Nuevamente Lily tenía razón. La pelirroja de ojos verdes le aseguró que su padre no iba a recibir muy bien la noticia. Y por eso prefería que estén tanto los Malfoy como los Potter presente para contar acerca de él pequeño "cuento de amor" que Lily y Scorpius estaban llevando.

Pero todas las mínimas seguridades de Scorpius se disiparon cuando su padre apareció en la puerta de los Potter. Solo venía a buscarlo; pero había sido una trampa de Lily para ver como reaccionaba su padre al ver a Draco y viceversa.

Bueno, el hecho fue que Harry Potter se puso tan blanco como si acabara de ver un mortífago; ja, que ironía. Y Draco Malfoy se puso tan blanco como... bueno, el es blanquito, que más da, se puso mal.

Lily agradeció enormemente que su madre estuviera allí para detener a Harry. Y Scorpius agradeció a que su padre le tenía un poco de "respeto" (miedo) a su mamá, Astoria, y aceptó de mala gana alejarse.

" Te dije que no funcionaría " le espetó entre dientes la pelirroja, mientras se escondían detrás de la mesa y escuchaban los gritos de Astoria hacia Draco y los gritos de Ginny hacia Harry.

" Lo sé, ganaste " afirmó el rubio. Ella lo miró seria, pero luego formó una pequeña sonrisita.

" ¿Sabes cuál es le premio? " preguntó, mientras miraba atentamente a Scorpius " Un beso "

El rubio sonrió con gracia, mientras se acercaba lentamente a su novia " ¿Solo uno? "

* * *

><p><strong>Drabble Número V<strong>

¡Espero puedan dejar un review! :)


	6. Incomodidad

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

><p><strong>A<strong>dictivo

**- • -**

Incomodidad.

Llegó lo inevitable; los padres de cada uno sentados en una misma mesa, cenando, todos callados, y sin que nadie tirara nada por el cielo o lanzara un hechizo mortal; la familia era difícil.

Lily se removió en su asiento, totalmente incómoda. Las mejillas y las orejas le ardían, para Scorpius no era para menos. Se miraron. El estaba entre su padre y su madre, ella entre su padre y su hermano James. Frente a frente. Lily le había prometido que estaría junto a él.

"_Perdón_", le moduló ella, sin hacer sonido alguno.

"_No importa_" le contestó él. Astoria miró a su hijo con una ceja rubia alzada.

Esa noche fue larga, muy larga. Sobre todo cuando Harry, sin querer, había dejado caer el baso cerca de Draco. El Malfoy se había puesto a dar saltos cuando sintió lo frío que estaba el refresco, Harry había reído. Albus taladraba, al igual que Ginny, a su padre con la mirada. James se carcajeaba, Lily se tapó la cara con la mano y Astoria había pedido a gritos un pañuelo.

Al final de la noche, cuando la familia Malfoy ya se iba, Lily se acercó a Scorpius temerosa. Estuvo a punto de pedir perdón, pero el rubio la calló con un beso. En beso corto y preciso, lo suficiente como para que James no viniera y le rompiera la cara al rubio.

Lily no durmió con la cara de pánico de Albus, ni la molesta de Draco, ni la burlona de Harry, ni con la de su madre o suegra. Durmió con Scorpius, no literalmente, pero si es sus pensamientos. ¿Había dicho suegra? Vaya, tal vez se casarían pronto.

* * *

><p><strong>Drabble Número VI<strong>

¡Gracias por los reviews lindas, espero puedan dejar otro!:)


	7. Pruebas

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

><p><strong>A<strong>dictivo

**- • -**

Pruebas.

—Papá... Mamá... Tengo algo que decirles. Salgo con Scorpius Malfoy.

—¡Pero cómo te atreves, por Merlín, eres una maldición para esta familia y!¡Ouch! —de su boca solo pudo salir una clara expresión de dolor cuando su novia le propinó un golpe en la frente— ¿Qué pasa?

—¡Mis padres jamás dirían algo así! —apretó sus labios— Bueno, no mientras estés presente, al menos...

—¿Presente? —él se puso blanco.

—¡Sí, Scorpius, presente! —Lily levantó las cejas— Dijimos que lo revelaríamos en compañía del otro, ¿lo recuerdas?

—Sí, pero de pronto tu familia se me hace parecida a una jauría y yo soy un insípido e inmóvil gato con un cartel en el culo de "denme justo aquí" —admitió.

—No es para tanto, Scorpius —dijo Lily, con firmeza. Lo pensó por dos segundos—; bueno, está bien, puedes temblar.

—¿Sabes la cantidad veces que tu hermano mayor deseó matarme y sólo por ser amigo de tu hermano? —miró aterrorizado a algún punto fijo detrás de Lily— Si se entera que soy tu novio simplemente me mata... Lustrará su varita con mi-

—Bueno —dijo Lily, de pronto—, yo opino que no será tan malo. Hasta creo que le caes bien a papá, las veces que te fuiste a casa junto a Albus a él no le pareció molestar mucho tu presencia, y a mamá no le importaba...

—Tu mamá fingía, y si a tu padre yo no le molesto es porque no supone que me puedo meter a tu habitación —dedujo el rubio, y Lily simplemente cerró la boca porque sabía que tal vez él tenía razón.

—¿Me quieres? —dijo, de pronto, la pelirroja.

—Sí... —Scorpius sonrió, levantó una mano y acarició su mejilla sonrojada por el calor.

—Entonces me tienes que prometer que no correrás cuando veas que Teddy realmente mide dos metros y es muy protector, y que no te importará que Hugo pueda hacerte algo muy feo con el tablero de ajedrez, ni tampoco influirá el hecho de que Fred parece ser una especie de mercenario cuando se trata de su familia, y que James no finge ser celoso si no que realmente lo es y que le pedirá a Louis, el cual no es el más pequeño de la familia exactamente, que le ayude contigo —agarró la mano de su novio la cual había temblado en su mejilla, la cara de Scorpius era un poema—, no te fíes de mi abuelo, aunque esté sentado en esa vieja silla él puede levantarse... Y viene divagando desde que nací con maldecir al maldito que se me acerque por ser su nieta más pequeña.

Scorpius ni siquiera pudo tragar saliva. En realidad, no pudo ni hablar por unos tres minutos ni moverse por uno entero.

* * *

><p><strong>Drabble Número VII<strong>

¡Esto no actualizo desde que tengo memoria! Soy una irresponsable, pido disculpas. Espero les haya gustado algo al menos, no sé con cuántos más seguiré pero todo depende de mi inspiración. Espero me digan qué les pareció, las extrañé... :´)


	8. Sensaciones

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

><p>Adictivo<p>

- • -

Sensaciones.

En algunas palabras, se podía decir que Lily no quería sentir. Y que a Scorpius le arranquen los ojos si no estaba en lo cierto. ¿Qué otra cosa la llevaría a comportarse así? La entendía, hasta cierto punto, con sus apellidos y las consecuencias que eso podría traer. ... Nadie quiere que una guerra se desate a su alrededor y ser el culpable. Pero si ella tenía miedo a amarlo, entonces él la enamoraría.

Ser amigo de Albus era, claramente, una puerta brillante para poder estar más cerca de ella; no dudaba que muchos envidiaban su posición ¿Pero realmente servía? Porque de todos modos ellas no le prestaba atención, simplemente fingía que él no existía y eso era un golpe duro, especialmente para su orgullo, pero él estaba completamente seguro de que ella si sentía, y mucho, respecto a él. Y eso nadie se lo sacaría, simplemente por su testarudez.

Y quería comprobarlo. Y hasta no hacerlo no se detendría.

Si Lily se negaba a sentir algo hacia a él por miedo a lo que pasara perfecto. Pero puede tener miedo estando con él. Porque aunque suene egoísta, tosco y testarudo, no es más que la necesidad de sentir su afecto, y él lo admite, al principio lo hizo con odio y ahora con fuego, él admite estar enamorado. Él no niega más esas sensaciones que ella le produce, que le produce cada vez que lo mira o habla por más que ella parece tener una lucha interna por no hacerlo, cada vez que ella pasa a su lado y, cohibida, él la mira completamente y ella entiende el mensaje, cada vez que ella se olvida sin quererlo quién es y quién es él y se permite mostrar sus sensaciones... Lamentablemente esas veces son pocas.

Él ya no lo hace, ya no piensa seguir siendo tan ciego, ya sabe con perfección que está enamorado y no niega más sus sentimientos. Él ya siente, y quiere que ella también lo haga. Y si él pudo, ella también podrá.

* * *

><p><strong>Drabble Número VIII<strong>

Nada de interacción entre los personajes pero con la palabra "sensaciones" esto fue lo que creo mi mente, espero les haya gustado y muchas gracias por comentar :)


	9. Coqueteo

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

><p>Adictivo<p>

- • -

Coqueteo.

¿Cómo sabes si estás apta para saludar a alguien por su cumpleaños? Bueno, digamos que un ex tuyo cumple años, ¿le tienes que saludar o no? O peor aún, una amiga con la que se pelearon arduamente y desde entonces no se hablaron, ¿la saludas? O alguien que no te cae para nada bien pero que tienes que hacerlo por educación, como por ejemplo alguna novia de tus hermanos. Lily se mordió el labio inferior mientras observaba a Scorpius guardando su escoba. Definitivamente el caso de saludar a alguien que te gusta, que es un enemigo de tu hermano y mejor amigo de otro más el novio de tu prima es el caso más complicado de todos. Ah, y si le sumamos el hecho de que te ha estado buscando desde antes de que saliera con tu prima e incluso ahora lo sigue haciendo es bastante obvio que nadie tiene la respuesta.

Ella necesitaba la respuesta en ese mismo instante. Era eso o quedarse en el vestidor masculino del campo de Quidditch y que Zabini aprovechara para intentar seducirla.

Se acercó, casi podía sentir como sus piernas temblaban ligeramente. Debía de verse como una maldita idiota. No importaba el hecho de que Black Zabini le esté diciendo que se veía realmente bonita ese día y que si lo estaba buscando él. Bueno, en realidad sí importó, porque eso hizo que Malfoy girara y que, primero con sorpresa y luego con una sonrisa, la mirara directamente a los ojos. Mierda, ¿cómo hacía? Si ella hasta no podía sostenerle la mirada a un muñeco y ahí estaba él, intentando hipnotizarla casi sin pestañear, sin saber que no hacía falta que sus ojos se posen en ella para provocar que su corazón latiera con ferocidad.

—Malfoy —Lily sonrió apenas y juro que a Scorpius le encantó verla allí.

—Hola Potter —dejó su escoba a un lado.

Lo de llamarse por los apellidos había vuelto cuando, probablemente al tercer o cuarto día de ponerse de novio, Rose le había dicho que no le gustaba la manera en que le decía "Lily" a su prima, y aunque él había con ironía jurado que no era un piropo si no un nombre, Rose se lo había dejado en claro. Y se dedicó a darle unas cuantas miradas duras a Lily para que entendiera. Lily no quería hacer enojar a su prima y es por eso que se alejó de Scorpius todo lo posible. Pero hoy era su cumpleaños...

—Feliz cumpleaños —sonrió, nerviosa, sin saber si debía mostrar los dientes o no verse tan amistosa.

Scorpius se quitó los guantes y, a pesar de estar sudado, le dio un fuerte abrazo a Lily. Totalmente desprevenida, ella quedó inmóvil con los brazos a los costados, Scorpius se permitió abrazarla pero ella estaba segura de que no era la única a la que le invadió el miedo de que justo entrara Rose, aunque las posibilidades eran pocas.

—Oh, por Merlín —susurró Black, que sólo estaba en pantalones— ¡Lily, también es mi cumpleaños! ¿No me vas a saludar? Ven conmigo.

Scorpius bufó muy cerca del oído de la pelirroja, quien aún permanecía inmóvil, y se tuvo que separar. Miró a Black con el ceño fruncido y éste simplemente levantó los brazos y señaló a Lily.

—¿Qué quieres que haga? Sólo mírala, todo ella me dice que quiere que la conquiste —Black suspiró—. Está bien, me largo. Pero estoy en las duchas por si necesitan algo, especialmente tu Lily, lo que necesites me lo pides.

—Perdona a ese idiota —dijo Scorpius, Lily solamente sonrió e intentó ocultar el sonrojo en sus mejillas por lo del abrazo—. Y a mí por eso, perdón, no debí abrazarte. Lo siento.

¿Cómo demonios le decía que, a pesar de su prima, aquello era lo que realmente quería? Que él volviera a abrazarla era simplemente un deseo enorme. La había abrazo otras veces, pero fue hace semanas, y cuando no salía con Rose.

—No... No te hagas, no te hagas problema por eso —se sintió completamente estúpida y cualquiera que no la conociera miraría su insignia de Prefecta y luego pensarían si realmente era de ella o se la había robado.

—Bueno —levantó los hombros. Sonrió—, no creí que me saludarías. Gracias.

—No te compré el regalo porque el fin de semana no fui a Hogsmeade —se disculpó rápidamente.

—Créeme es el regalo que más quería —Scorpius le sonrió con ternura, se notó triste.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Un abrazo tuyo.

—Oh.

—¿Por qué no la besas y listo? —preguntó Black, mientras levantaba una mano llena de burbujas que sobresalía de la regadera.

—Qué idiota —susurró Lily, aunque las mejillas se le tornaron aún más rojas y por algo quería agradecer a Black.

—Sí... —Scorpius no se vio sincero, ni siquiera lo intentó— ¿Qué dices si vamos a Hogsmeade este fin de semana?

—Yo... no Scorpius, no —negó con la cabeza, aunque esta le estuviera diciendo que dijera que sí.

—Descuida, Rose no se enojará —aseguró Scorpius—. Y podrás comprarme mi regalo.

—Está bien —dijo Lily, aunque tuvo que sonreír porque Scorpius reía.

—Bien, definitivamente esto acaba de superar a todos los regalos.

—¡Oye!¿Qué hay del mío? —gritó Black, ofendido.

—El tuyo lo usaré para ir a Hogsmeade —dijo Scorpius, Lily rodó los ojos.

—Oh, sí, y ahí podrás conquistarla de una vez por todas, esa camisa es simplemente genial.

Lily volvió a ponerse colorada, y Scorpius fingió reprenderlo.

* * *

><p><strong>Drabble Número IX<strong>

Bueno, no sé qué es esto exactamente, pero me vi en la obligación de escribirlo y espero les haya gustado, al menos un poco, pero quiero que me lo hagan saber, recuerden dejar su comentario, por fis :)


End file.
